In the Doghouse
by Abicion
Summary: Taiyz is going to kill me faster than Kira Yamato at a Stella Loussier convention.


**Endestria Industries – BIOWEAPONS RESEARCH DIVISION**

**File No. CW-TZ-SYL-GRF-009**

**Prof. Aspen's Report:**

Patient still insists we should call her "Kat." We've been complying with her requests to make the transitioning process easier, but most of the staff joke about how she's been nothing worse than a ferocious kitten since being brought into custody. Indeed, she became much easier to manage once she was equipped with our patented G-Cancellers. Despite her early resistance, she even seems to appreciate how we specifically designed them to match her costume. That or her conditioning is finally starting to show some long-term effects.

We only lower the setting on her G-Cancellers while she's in the training simulation. Naturally, she would try to make some vain attempt for freedom if left unchecked. However, a large dosage of Nevi energy leaves most gravity-shifting patients highly susceptible to suggestion, and this case is no different. Every other patient started showing symptoms of severe cellular degeneration by this point in the program, but our ferocious kitten has remained in peak physical condition. This makes us all the more curious as to her exact origins, which still elude us. The fact she presents with some form of amnesia has only helped us, as an empty mind means we have fewer independent thoughts and memories to worry about. We have also begun looking into installing some sort of delivery system on either her G-Cancellers or some other device so she can be medicated remotely. We feel she would serve us best as a sleeper agent, and we wouldn't want her to graduate the academy before the proper safeguards were in place.

We have made some interesting discoveries. When she's allowed to roam in the full-scale simulator, the patient remains somewhat reluctant toward orders given by human checkpoints unless we increase her Nevi energy to the highest possible level, at which point she begins to lose the ability for conscious thought and completes her objectives sporadically at best. However, when we issue the orders through avatars modeled after her small feline companion, she is much more willing to complete the task no matter how ridiculous it sounds. Just last week she happily brought the car keys for Dr. Cob's banana peel while gobbling like a turkey and performing a constant limbo dance in a self-induced centrifuge. We have already begun taking measures to install artificial "Dustys" throughout the entire city so the patient can continue to receive our instructions once she is released back into the public.

In the combat simulator, she still idealizes herself as some sort of superhero, but the way she uses her abilities has been changing into something different. Something darker. One could say she now prefers playing the role of the anti-hero, or possibly even the villain. On several occasions she has stated "When Hekseville is ashes, then you'll have my permission to die" to either the on-site technicians or this observer personally. We are not sure what could be inspiring her to say this, but we will not do anything to impede her as long as these remain idle threats and help her stay motivated.

When we state this patient has remained a prime physical specimen, we mean this in _every _category. Once she is under the influence of raw Nevi energy, we evaluate her in general obedience, individual simulation parameters, and, on a few rare occasions, secluded interpersonal dynamics. Most of her test peers are randomly selected volunteers who thought they were part of "Guy's Night Out" and had no idea they were actually interfacing with a highly experimental anti-Nevi weapon, but some of the full-time staff have participated directly. Risking one's self for the betterment of science, of course. Our rationale is if we're able to prove we can coerce her to bend over (sometimes quiet literally) for anyone, she should have no problem following our instructions for the more important assignments we have for her.

In closing, all of the patient's goals are being met as intended. The revisions we're making to the plan are minor in nature and perfectly within our resources. We are confident this girl will be a valuable and reliable asset in the Nevi war, and any subsequent conflicts.


End file.
